


Izuku’s Feverish Haze

by Phantasmagooorical



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: A BUNCH OF TRIGGER WARNINGS HERE. READ THE TAGS., Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Dadzawa, Eto!Izuku, Ghoul!Midoriya Izuku, Gore, Hell ye Endeavor dies, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mental Illness, Mental Instability, Multiple Personalities, NO MERCY FOR IZUKU LETS GO, Nightmares, Parental Aizawa-Sensei, Sadistic Midoriya Izuku, Scary Midoriya Izuku, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasmagooorical/pseuds/Phantasmagooorical
Summary: Izuku is a nice young boy, with a not-so-nice Quirk, and is believed to be the first of his kind. Whatever to go wrong?





	1. Black Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m Phantasmagooorical. Nice to meet you. :]

My name is Izuku Midoriya. I have a good life, with a good mother.

I learned early on..

Not all men are created equal.

But they said nothing about those who have transcended humanity.

This is the story of how I was broken down by others, and rebuilt by a man, a man who I now spend my life with.

 

———x———

It was the day the school decided to hand out career forms.

I was sitting at my desk, flipping through my hero analysis for the future.

I was barely paying attention to the people when I heard a very distinctive voice shouting;

“Sensei! Don’t lump me in with these losers!”

This short, lovely, feeling-filled message, is met with a ton of various disapproving statements.

“Right, right, Bakugo.. You’re shooting for U.A, aren’t you?” Said a rather impressed teacher. ..And the legend of getting into U.A stunned the students into silence. Bakugo looks pleased. “And Midoriya, you too?”

I have been damned by the teacher. The class laughs, tearing into my quirkless-damaged self esteem with the ferocity of a pack of wild dogs. “Midoriya!? He’s just a Quirkless user!” “What’s HE gonna do in the entrance exam? CRY his way in?” I stutter out a reply. “I-it wouldn’t hurt to try, I guess..” As expected, Bakugo explodes into hysterical rage. “Oh, REALLY?” He slams a hand onto my desk.  _It smells sweet. I.. I’m hungry._

_I want to ea **t.**_

~~_i don’t want to!_ ~~

~~_I don’t want to hurt Kacchan, please!_ ~~

I, barely in control of my actions, gripped his hand, in a moment of absolute mental breakdown. 

And very, agonizingly slowly, tore off Kacchan’s middle finger. He screamed.

He didn’t stop screaming when I bit off the other one too.

I wound up being repeatedly exploded, and expelled. My mouth was bloody, but I didn’t mind.

It was filling.

...

...

...

I ATE KACCHAN’S FINGERS!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME??

xx-xx-xx

 

Someone else was watching in this key moment. Not anyone malicious. Just some person watching a child cry while licking the blood off their mouth.

And they laughed.

But nobody heard it, as this person is the person-who-is-not-a-person. 

They did, however, find the child’s anguish at his own instincts hilarious. 

Themself was so funny...!

 


	2. Immunity To Physcial Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya meets the person-who-is-not-a-person.  
> It all goes to shit, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.  
> *slams hand onto desk* why is Eto!Izuku not a tag?

I’m walking home. That’s the only thing I can say.  
I’m walking home, to pick up my stuff, and leave the area.  
I mean, logically, wouldn’t Kacchan’s parents issue a restraining order? I’d probably be classified as a villain by them too, which’d make a whole lot of things more complicated, therefore removing me from Kacchan’s life entirely.. Which is stupid, I wasn’t INTENDING to do... that. It wasn’t fair, really. 

I continued walking whilst thinking (read; mumbling), until a very distressing noise echoed up from the sewers.

“A medium-sized body to hide in... My lucky day!”  
And when I turned around, I barely saw anything other then the mass of goo that enveloped me. 

..x..x..x..

Oh. It looks like I’m in trouble. Guess I’d better help, huh..?  
Aww. But it’s cozy in here..  
Oh wait, I’m dying...  
Time to go help!

!!x!!x!!x!!

The slime villain was very pleased with itself. The child looked dead already.  
Which was what it thought until the child, VERY TACTIFULLY, unleashed a monstrous looking tentacle out of the lower back.  
It started as one.  
Then two.  
And went up to 7.  
Each the same design, seven spiky tails with what looks like red sparks around the end.

“Keh.. Keh..Kill.. you.”

And the last thought a very over-confident then-scared-shitless sludge monster had, before getting impaled through the liquid head seven times over, was...  
‘Oh... Crap’

¡¡X¡¡X¡¡X¡¡

When I came back to reality from what appeared to be a small black out, I was at home, hunched over the toilet.  
“Wh... WHAT THE HECK!?” I fell over and landed on my rear, which was abnormally sore.

My mom ran in. I missed her. “I-Izuku! Wah- What happened!?”  
I can’t answer that, because I don’t know.  
[ But I do! You see, myself, we killed a villain. Therefore, we’re a hero. How’s that? ]

I wound up hunched over the toilet again.  
I didn’t stop throwing up until my stomach was threatening to expel itself through my mouth.  
God. 

It felt good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I figured I might as well explain my ideas about a Ghoul in the Quirk Era, as the only of his kind. It’d make logical sense that he’s have to become stronger then the normal ghouls in Tokyo Ghoul, of whom eat humans with no method of fighting back unless they are from the CCG. 
> 
> Now, in the Quirk era, ANY human could theoretically kill a ghoul if they handle it right. So in the rules of evolution, I’d like to think a Ghoul’s Kagune Secretion would emit something like a Quirk suppressant.  
> My logic behind a Kakuja would be that eating Defense Quirks would akin to eating a regular ghoul. Because they’d be harder to kill, like ghouls.
> 
> Also, Izuku is most definitely similar to Eto in most respects. They even both have green hair! Think about it.  
> Smart, capable of runnng large groups of people, quite strong, doesn’t mind harming themselves (Eto was VERY calm when Ken cut off her lower half).  
> It makes sense that Izuku would be similar to Eto as he figures out his Non-Quirk thing. He’s not dumb. He’s going to figure out bullets and most things can’’t kill him. You KNOW he will encourage Todoroki, and still probably beat him. Why? Because Izuku knows his limits, and how far up they are compared to the average Quirked human. 
> 
> Humans rely on their Quirks for most things. A Ghoul in these times would probably have developed resistances to things like fire, ice, getting shot, knives, falling.. Anything physical. And it could pass off for a Quirk, but could still be used if he was being hunted down by Eraserhead. If you think about it this way, SHINSOU is the most effective way to defeat a Ghoul.  
> How?  
> Ghouls are quite strong physically, but I never said mentally, did I.  
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> (And the reason he has a seven-tentacle bikaku is because he got 7 quirks in the manga,,, also Bikaku because he’s “plain”. )


	3. Loss Of Appetite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t intend for it to get out of hand.  
> But he’s smart. He can play the masses. That intellect of his has some use, after all.
> 
> His appearance definitely helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe we’re over 1000 words by exactly 20 as of this date.   
> Hell yeah. May all your fingers be crunchy.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

”Miss Inko, this is the police..” 

 

Izuku is gone. This’d be the 4th time they’ve reported. The last time.

and he is gone, gone,  _gone._

“Yes?” A small woman opens the door. “We believe we’ve had several witnesses of your son.” She ushers them in.

 

15\. He’s 15. Just old enough. What did he want again? Not to eat, but to be a hero. 

Perhaps he will be, if not in the right way. 

“He’s been spotted around areas popular for suicides. Has he experienced any-“ 

And Midoriya Inko cries. She’s lonely and afraid. She misses him.

He vanished, just like his father. 

 

_Gone, gone, gone._

——

I walk down the street, bandages covering my fingers and arms. My mask is a bit more revealing then I’d like, but there’s only so much I can get from suicide corpses. 

I don’t want to kill people, so I don’t. I wander around bridges and cliffs. I eat what I can find. 

 

But I do enjoy killing. I can’t blame myself.. Or them. They’re me, only feral. Destructive. They’ve been building strength for every person I kill and eat.

Strangely, they only target Defense-oriented Quirks. Fascinating. Is this another part of me..? 

A personification of my desire for a Quirk? I don’t know, but it’s definitely an interesting concept... 

I stop by the bottom of the cliff. There’s no bodies. Surely they haven’t cleaned up..? It’s far too early!

——

Eraserhead watches the boy. He shouldn’t be there, which is evident. Logically, the missing boy has no business here, unless he himself wants to die. He’s gotten tips from those around about some rumoured monster that lives in the area.

But still, a  _boy?_ He looks about Hitoshi’s age anyway. 

That, he doesn’t like. He’s going to have to deal with this after filing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have over 300 hits.....thank...... Thank so much....... ;v;


	4. Nyas, lungs, purrncreas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so many cats, so little time.

The bandaged boy was standing in his kitchen, holding 4 of his cats.  
Aizawa sharply inhaled, as he’d only just taken this case, and there the boy is. Right in the middle of his kitchen.  
using the coffee machine.   
“D’awwe, who’s a good kitty? Kitties? Cats? You all are! Cute little fluffy things!” The boy cooed, patting a cat that had decisively sat on his head.   
Aizawa adjusted his capture weapon. 6 in the morning and he’s going to have to capture (read: accidentally adopt) a kid.   
————  
Izuku knew the man was there, but didn’t bother going after him. Cats are better then people. Fluffy little babies with jellybean paws...   
[Hey! You’re like that too, aren’t you?]   
“I’m not! Arguably I’m uglier then these cute kitties... Nya, nya..”  
He heard a slight rustle. Ah! Eraserhead’s capture weapon, judging from the sound. Oh! He’s such a big fan!

[ Ew. Barf. Heroes. We’re not even a hero, you dense baby. ]  
“You didn’t exist until recently, so shhh.. Eraserhead! Hello! I’m... uh.”

[You’re a criminal. Get your act together! Can we be the Owl? No, too cliche- ]  
“I’m the Rabbit. Nice to meet you after all this time!”

[ That works. Wait- Did you name yourself that because of all Might’s hair!? You nerd! ] 

Eraserhead, on the meanwhile, seemed to have paused and just kinda.. stared. Was this ‘Rabbit’ for real..? 

“..Do you mind if I use the coffee machine?”   
Eraserhead blinked. He was probably not expecting that, ah-ha-ha.. “....State your business.” 

So he’s going the tough guy route?   
[ Deku! Izuku! Midoriya! Nerd! ]   
“Whaaattt? I’m busy!”   
[ Stab him! ]   
“...Nooo....”  
[ Your funeral. While I am talking you need to focus, because... ] 

“Oh.” As Izuku looked downwards, he then noticed his legs had been captured. “..Oops! Hey, is this a metal alloy?” 

“Ooh. Interesting.”  
[ Fancy metal! Kill him! ] 

Izuku hummed, choosing the path of least resistance. 

———

Shinsou Hitoshi knew he had royally screwed up with adoptive dad number 1 when he stepped into he living room. A boy with green hair, wrapped in bandages and an all-might onesie (IN ADULT SIZE!). He opened his mouth, but Aizawa made a shush gesture, tilting his head towards the tied up but rambling child. Probably his age. Maybe less, judging from the size.

“...But seriously, can I use the coffee machine? Life or death matter here. Haven’t mastered existence yet, and coffee is a help on the journey to heaven. Please. Oh! Hi there, purple boy! Did you know this assumed-father-figure is Eraserhead? I sure do now!” He giggled.

..Shinsou sighed. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
